Jane Marie Snape
by Aradhel94
Summary: Me llamo Jane Marie Snape, sí soy hija de Severus Snape, su mayor secreto. Nací fruto de una noche de juerga de mortífagos, hija de Marie Doyle.Mi historia es simple, Voldemord obligo a mi padre a violar a mi madre, a los 8 años volví con él.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba sentada en las estrechas escaleras de mi casa en la calle de las hilanderas, esperando, a que, como se había hecho costumbre desde que Voldemord había vuelto, mi padre volviera de una de sus misiones, si volvía claro. Porque bastantes veces había vuelto muy mal herido, y yo había temido que se muriera. Si el se va yo me encontraré definitivamente sola, huérfana.

Por eso he planeado presentarme en la siguiente reunión de la Orden del Fenix, y exponerles mis condiciones, o me dejan entrar para que pueda ayudar a mi padre o me lo llevo lejos y los dos desaparecemos. Y yo soy una pieza bastante importante, así que aceptaran... Y mi padre, bueno, me castigara de por vida, pero si el esta bien, yo también.

Pero por ahora solo me queda esperar... Esperar, como odio esa palabra.

Me quede dormida en la escalera, y solo un toque en mi hombro me dijo que mi padre había llegado, abrí lo ojos y le evalué, no estaba herido... Suspiré tranquila. Menos mal.

- Hola papa.

- Jane. - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. - Vete a la cama ya estoy aquí.

Me levante y susurrándole un buenas noches me fui a mi habitación, la primera subiendo las escaleras... Caí rendida nada más caer en la cama.

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, sabía que mi padre ya no estaba, pues hoy tenia que ir a una misión importante. Y Minerva vendría a recogerme para llevarme a la base de la Orden del Fenix donde según ella estaría segura.

Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, solo había uno en la casa, me mire en es espejo mientras me peinaba, mi pelo me llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, era de un marcado naranja, aunque yo insistía en que tenía reflejos rojos. Era blanca como la nieve y mis ojos eran los de mi padre, negros como una noche sin luna.

Suspiré una vez termine de hacerme dos coletas largas, y me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme y preparar la maleta. Iba a ser una semana, muy muy larga.

Me puse una falda negra con unas cuantas cadenas plateadas colgando, y una camisa blanca, de manga corta y por supuesto mis botas negras.

Minerva no tardó en llegar, la salude con un asentimiento de cabeza, no era muy dado a los gestos afectivos.

- ¿Preparada?

- Claro. - sonreí. -

- Ains mi niña, espero que no estés tramando nada malo, conozco esa sonrisa, y es la misma que ponía tu padre.

- Tranquila, no tramo nada m-a-l-o. - dije ampliando mi sonrisa.-

- Pues vamos. - dije tendiéndome su brazo. -

Encogí mi maleta con la varita y aun con la sonrisa en la cara desaparecí de allí dispuesta a llevar a cabo mi plan y convertirme en miembro de la Orden del Fenix.

El juego, solo acaba de empezar y yo no pienso perder nada en él.


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, por fin, después de andar unas cuantas calles, llegamos al cuartel, para mi opinión la fachada de la casa era una mierda, pero comparada con mi casa...

- Marie. - me saco de mis pensamientos Macgonagal. - Verás no conviene que digas que eres hija de Snape cuando entremos...

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque si la gente de ahí dentro descubre quien eres, Voldemord podrá enterarse en cualquier momento y bastante le esta costando a tu padre protegerte.

- Esta bien, no diré nada, seré Marie Doyle. Como mi madre. - dije con un estremecimiento. -

- ¿ mi padre lo sabe ?

- Esta al tanto.

Asentí. Ahora tenía que poner en marcha mi plan.

- Abue. - la llamé, de chiquitita le decía así, y la seguía considerando como mi abuela, pero no solía llamarla así muy a menudo. -

Se giró hacia mi.

- ¿Que te pasa Marie?

- ¿Podre ver a mi abuelo ahora ?

- Ahora mismo no, esta en medio de una reunión, pero en cuanto termine podrás verle.

Asentí, si claro "cuando termine"

Nos adentramos en la mansión Black, y nada más entrar para mi disgusto mi abuela me mando hacia el piso de arriba y yo, como una niña buena y obediente, subí.

Empece a subir los escalones bajo su atenta mirada, una vez la vi alejarse, baje despacio y la observe meterse en la habitación donde se desarrollaba la reunión. Me quede sentada al lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación que se desarrollaba en su interior.

- Severus ahora mismo se encuentra en Francia bajo los mandatos de Tom. Si esto sale bien dentro de unos cuantos días estará en Londres con bastante información valiosa, y se despejarán las dudas de Voldemord respecto a él.

- Si le matan tampoco será una gran perdida... - dijo alguien a quien me entraron ganas de matar. -

- Sirius, por favor.

- Bien, todos sabemos que el ministerio planea meter a gente en Howarts, y yo no puedo impedírselo como muy bien sabemos.

Apreté los puños, lo que faltaba que encima la gentuza esa se metiera en el colegio. Y para colmo mi padre me había mentido, no era una misión de bajo peligro, si no al contrario.

Me levanté y sin decoró ninguno entré en la habitación donde se encontraba la Orden del fénix - estúpidos.

Entre con paso firme, y si echar cuenta de los ojos que me miraban sorprendidos.

- Señorita Doyle acaso no le han enseñado modales. - me dijo enfadada mi abuela. -

La ignoré y me dirigí directamente al anciano. Los ojos me escocían por culpa de las lágrimas.

- ¿Jane querida que ocurre ?

- ¿que, qué ocurre? ¿y a ti que te parece? Estoy harta Albus Dumbledore, y por eso o me prometes que mi padre no correrá ningún riesgo, y que yo podré ingresar en la orden del fénix o desapareceremos ambos y no volverás a saber de nosotros, y sabes que puedo hacer. - dije mirándole desafiante. -


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 2**_

- No, no puedes hacerlo. Porque aquí el padre soy yo no tú. - me giré como un resorte ante aquella voz. -

Y en efecto. Allí estaba mi padre, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirándome con los ojos cargados de furia.

- Si que puedo. - contesté retándole, aunque para que engañarnos, esta batalla la tenía perdida, y de paso me había ganado un castigo, muy largo. -

- Jane Marie Doyle, vete arriba. - me dijo ataladrándome con los ojos. -

- Jane Marie Snape Doyle, papá. - dije en voz alta al pasar por su lado. -

Me cerró la puerta en las narices. Suspiré. Y subí las escaleras enfurruñada, ya había ganado un castigo de por vida como para que este duré más que esta.

- ¿ Quién eres ? - Me preguntaron dos voces muy parecidas de golpe. -

- No os importa, pero podéis llamarme Jane.

- Nosotros somos Fred y George, y esos de allí. - dijeron señalando a 4 jóvenes que se encontraban detrás suyo. - Son Harry, Hermione y Ron y Ginny, nuestros hermanos pequeños.

Puse los ojos en blanco, era evidente.

- Muy bien ya os conozco a todos, ahora, por favor, ¿me podéis indicar mi habitación?

- Yo se la enseñare Srt Snape. - Vi los ojos sorprendidos de los chicos, luego me gire a ver al portador de esa voz. -

- Sirius Black. - Me lo suponía. -

- Por aquí. - dijo ignorándome, me encogí de hombros, tenía que ahorrar fuerza para lo que esperaba después. -

Caminamos hasta él final del pasillo.

- Esta es la habitación de tu padre. - dijo señalando una puerta. - Y esta es la tuya. - dijo señalando la de al lado. -

Suspiré. No tenía ganas de tener a mi padre tan cerca, no esa noche.

Entre en la habitación, de tamaño normal y llena de polvo. Hice un movimiento y este desapareció.

Volví a suspirar, ya se que los suspiros son muy propios en mí.

Me senté en la cama y agrandando la maleta me dispuse a colocarla. Iba por la mitad, cuando, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre vestido de negro.

- Papá, que alegría verte, me alegro de verte de una pieza, esperaba recogerte por fasciculos. - dije con ironía. -

- Estas castigada de por vida, Marie. De por v-i-d-a. - me susurro la frase de tal manera que temblé de terror. -

- Lo siento...

- ¿qué lo sientes? Has echado a perder años de esfuerzo por mantenerte a salvo, a cualquiera de los de ahí abajo se les puede leer la mente con una asombrosa facilidad. Pero, a ti eso no te importa. Eres una maldita cría malcriada.

Los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas.

- No puedo ser una cría malcriada porque nunca has estado hay para criarme, no puedo ser una cría malcriada porque muy pronto tuve que aprender a temer por tu vida, no puedo ser una malcriada porque nunca he tenido a un PADRE que me CRIÉ.

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a temblar, ocurre cuando me enfado o mis nervios de descontrola.

- Tranquilizate, Jane, vas a destrozar la habitación. - me dijo con un tono tan frío que me dolió como mil cuchillas. -

- No, no me voy a tranquilizar, no hasta que tú me prometas que nos vas a volver a arriesgar tu vida.

Me miró para seguidamente abandonar la habitación de un portazo, esta hacia tiempo que había dejado de temblar.

Entonces lloré, lloré hasta hartarme y caer en un sueño ligero, inquieto...


	4. Capitulo 4

A partir de ahora, narrare la historia en 3º persona, pues es importante que sepáis también los pensamientos de los demás personajes. Esto no quiere decir, que valláis a dejar de saber como piensa nuestra querida protagonista, pero creo, que saber la opinión del resto también es bueno. =)

N/A: Siento las molestias.

Los rayos del sol golpearon, suavemente, sobre un rostro rojo del llanto. Jane Marie se despertó poco a poco y suspiró. Sabia que su padre se había ido. Sin despedirse, y eso, le dolía de una manera horrorosa.

Se levantó de la cama y, poniéndose la misma ropa del día anterior, bajo por las escaleras, extrañada de no percibir ni un solo ruido. Se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina, la única habitación de la casa, aparte de la suya, que sabía donde estaba.

Entro tranquilamente, y rebusco en todo los estantes hasta que encontró lo que busca, leche.

Sonrió para sí, aunque fue una sonrisa, triste, que no le llego a los ojos.

Una vez hubo terminado con su desayuno, decidió investigar, a lo mejor encontraba la biblioteca.

Pero tuvo la mala suerte, de que la primera habitación que abrió fue el salón, y este, estaba ya ocupado por una persona. Un hombre de unos 35 años se encontraba recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Era de pelo castaño y aspecto enfermizo, aunque su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado.

Este, levanto la vista, nada más Marie puso un pie en la estancia, y entonces, negro y caramelo se juntaron. Remus sonrió.

- Buenos días, creí que estaba solo.

- Lo mismo digo, ¿usted es ? - Pregunto Jane con algo de curiosidad, pues no le había visto en la reunión de día anterior. -

- Remus Lupin. ¿ y usted?. - preguntó divertido, esa chica era bastante curiosa, además le recordaba bastante a alguien. -

Así que Remus Lupin, si no me equivoco este es el hombre para l que mi padre hace la poción matalobos todos los meses... Marie volvió a sonreír.

- Jane Marie Snape, señor Lupin.

Pariente de Snape, a Remus este pensamiento se le paso al instante por la mente, pero si Snape no tenía a nadie...

- ¿Qué parte le toca del Sr. Snape?

- Soy su hija, me parece obvio.

A Remus no le parecía para nada obvio, pero si ella lo decía, sería así.

- Encantado pues, Señorita Snape.

Jane solo asintió. Después murmurando una disculpa, se retiro a su cuarto.

Lejos de allí Severus Snape seguía con la investigación de la parte de la profecía que hacía tanto se había perdido y que si no se equivocaba, incumbía a su hija.


End file.
